Steps
by Taintless
Summary: Two people. Falling in love. Secret meetings. Secrets shared. And when there's love, do you really need anything else? Hermione and Draco are about to find out. Fluffy bits ahead. THE END.
1. Steps

What was she doing out here?

She was so cold. Too cold. All she was wearing was her dress robe and frankly, that just didn't keep out the winter chill that swept through the hall. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and sighed wearily. She was so tired. So sick of it all…

She didn't even know why she was exaggerating so much. She wasn't usually the one who sat on the main stairs, sulking and upset.

It was an hour and a bit after the Winter Yule Ball. Everybody was up in bed now. Everybody was wrecked after all the dancing and music and fun they had all had.

Hermione sighed again. She had spent _so_ long getting ready. So long. Ginny had straightened her hair with all her magical hair products and spells. She had let Lavender do her wizard makeup. Wizard makeup hadn't been nice to put on, either. She had listened to the screeching cat noises from The Weird Sisters, Ginny's favourite band, for two whole hours. The end result had been Hermione looking nice. Well, she thought she had looked nice. Ginny and the rest of the girls had claimed she looked lovely.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had decided to go together. None of them had dates and none of them wanted dates. They just wanted to go and have a good laugh with their best friends. It was their last year, after all.

But they could have least had noted how lovely she looked. They could have offered her a compliment or two. Instead, Harry's eyes had rested on Ginny and he had smiled all goofily and Ron immediately started gushing over Lavender, even though the two girls already had dates.

"Harry, you look lovely," she had said.

"Ron, you look great."

"Thanks," they both muttered. They didn't even turn to look at her. They marched on ahead, following the two girls and Hermione was left wandering after them, raging, miserable, feeling both rejected and ugly.

They had pretty much ignored her for the rest of the night. Sure enough, Neville was the only one who complimented her.

"I like your shoes," he had said.

Hermione had to force her self to smile at him. It had been more of a grimace though.

So now here she was. She felt so alone. The main hall was extremely large and quiet. The stairs, in which she currently resided, went on for miles above her. Hermione had the feeling that she was the only person in the world awake.

She was supposed to be doing her prefect rounds. Yes, prefect. She wasn't Head Girl. It was a surprise to them all. And who was, you ask. Hermione gave an indignant toss of her head as she thought of the unfairness of it all. Pansy Parkinson! That pug faced, Slytherin cow! She wasn't even that smart! She had never once beaten Hermione in any test.

"Hermione," McGonagall had said when Hermione had told her this, "It's not all about grades. You have to give Miss Parkinson a chance." But McGonagall slightly rolled her eyes as she said this, which gave Hermione the impression that it was one of Dumbledore's wacky ideas and that McGonagall did not approve.

Presently, without warning, Hermione's felt like she was choking. She gasped, a rapid release of emotion, and the tears sprang from her eyes, gushing down her face. She was making a strange noise from the base of her throat. She let it all out. She hadn't once cried since she had heard Pansy was Head Girl. She hadn't once cried when her dad had got sick (thankfully, the operation removed the cancer from his hand) and she hadn't cried since Voldemort had been conquered by Harry.

Yes, cried. Because after such a moment, you need to cry. Nobody died (except Sirius and Cedric but nobody had died at the last battle) but you still need to cry. To let out all the emotions you had been carrying. Like the anxiety and desperate relief. Harry had cried. Ginny had cried. Ron had cried. Lupin had cried. Bloody hell, Dumbledore had a tear rolling down his face.

But not Hermione. She had just stood there, shocked.

She was so tired now! It was because of the insomnia that she was so tired. Every night she went to bed, pleading with some unknown force to bring sleep upon her but every night it was the same thing. She always listened to her fellow classmates sleeping and her insides always burned with envy. To be able to sleep for just once properly. Every now and then when she did fall asleep she would awake much too quickly and she would feel hot and sticky and uncomfortable and her sleep would be only a light shadow of the real thing.

She cried for a good four or five minutes before she felt the presence behind her. She sniffed, wiping away her salty tears as she turned to face him.

Draco Malfoy stood there; looking at her with his noise slightly upturned as if he was looking at something rotten.

"Bloody hell, Granger, get a grip," he sneered coldly.

She didn't know what he was doing up at this time and she didn't care. All she wanted was for him to go away.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she said, closing her eyes with an emotion somewhat like relief. At least it wasn't a teacher, or worse, Harry or Ron coming to make sure she was okay. She really couldn't take that right now. Surely, Malfoy would just go back to the dungeon in which he belonged and leave her alone now.

She was extremely surprised then when he sat down on the step beside her. She couldn't speak for a couple of seconds merely staring at him in angry shock. How dare he…

"Malfoy," she said, trying to keep her patience and failing, "get off my step!"

"Who is there to say this is your step, Granger? I don't recall the teachers giving out a step for every prized student."

"You immature git," she said, her hands shaking, "just go away. You're not wanted."

"Actually, I don't think the step minds my presence."

"This is my step! I was here first!" Hermione would have observed the immaturity of her words had she been in a calmer mood.

"Surely, if anyone were to have a step, it would be the Head Girl not some run-of-the-mill prefect." Malfoy cast her a smug look when she didn't reply.

Hermione felt tears gather in her eyes. Ashamed of herself that she'd let his stupid words get to her, she tried to shake it off. This is what lack of sleep did to her, she thought angrily, it made her some overly emotional twit, too weak to stand up for herself.

"Harry's Head Boy," she said weakly, "not you."

"I've noticed," he said coldly, "But I didn't really want to be Head anyway."

He didn't elaborate any further. Hermione, more talking to herself than him, whispered, "No? I did."

"Nah," he said, "too much extra work. I mean, it's NEWT year this year and study takes up so much time."

She looked at him, flabbergasted. "You're right…" she said quite uncertainly.

He nodded, seemingly talking to himself like she had been previously. "Also, you get stuck with all these idiotic jobs. Pansy had to arrange the Yule Ball with Potter. Imagine, having to arrange a insignificant ball when you could be studying for the exams that will affect your whole life!"

"You…are… correct," she said slowly, unsure why she had to tell him so and why she was so surprised by the relief that was spreading through her veins.

"And you have to spend so much time away from your mates. I mean, it's our last year. After Hogwarts, well…" He trailed off.

"Everything changes," she whispered.

They looked at each other, both startled by the realisation that they had both been having a conversation… and enjoying it.

"Malfoy, I-"

"You know," he said slowly and deliberately, "you look quite nice tonight. Of course you're hair's gone a bit wiry now but… you shape up pretty nicely, Granger."

The one thing she had wanted. A proper compliment. From her enemy.

"Cheers," she said awkwardly.

"Yeah," he smirked, "Goyle wouldn't stop going on about you."

He caught her eye and hers him and they both burst into simultaneous laughter that echoed through the large hall.

"Listen, we ought to go to bed-" Hermione stopped and put a shocked hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean, er, one bed together but two _separate_ beds…"

"I guessed, Granger," he said, the sides of his mouth upturned. He stood up and waited for her to follow his example.

"Goodnight," she said, composing herself together eventually.

"Yeah," he said. His eyes searched hers for a minute and Hermione, for a split second, thought she could see the uncertainty she felt in his expression too before the moment was gone and so was he. He was walking away with his back to her and she couldn't get her feet to move before he turned a corner and was out of her sight.

Then she went to bed, for a night of tossing and turning and thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

'''''''''''''''''

Draco was standing at the same exact place at the exact time he had been the night before. He was waiting for her. He didn't know whether she would show up. They hadn't decided upon it or anything. He hadn't seen her at all during that day as it had been a Saturday but he thought he would try his luck and appear at the same place at the same time and hope for her appearance.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

He heard a step behind him and turned quickly. Granger was there, in her pyjamas and an old robe covering them. Her hair was no longer straightened but frizzy and he was pretty sure she had made no attempt to tame it. He, on the other hand, had spent the best part of thirty minutes staring in the mirror, arranging certain strands into better places.

Not for her, of course. Or so he thought, anyway.

"Well," she said and he could sense by her voice that she was much calmer than the night before, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah," he said, "Amazing coincidence, eh?"

They both exchanged looks and sat on the same step they had before. There was a silence and then, when Granger couldn't take it much more, she asked, "So, how was your day?"

Draco proceeded to tell her of his day, including many sarcastic remarks mocking Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy. He enjoyed it when she laughed. It was so good to be able to talk to someone and have them understand. To look in her face and see some sign of comprehension. Normally, when he looked at his mates' faces, it was like looking at a blank sheet.

When he returned her question, she seemed uncomfortable. "Er," she said, squirming, "fine."

"You don't trust me," he said, catching on quickly. "That's all right."

"I, er, don't want to give you any more stuff to tease us with," she said quietly.

"Okay." He turned away from her to think for a minute. What was he doing there? What was he doing talking to Granger? His father would kill him. Why was he there, talking to little Miss Prefect when he could be in bed, sleeping or doing something more worthwhile? For Merlin's sake, the girl didn't even trust him. What was the point?

"Malfoy," she asked, "why haven't we ever got along?"

"Different houses," he said casually.

"Different friends, more like. I don't understand how you can stick that Pansy cow."

"Better than Potter or Weasley."

She sighed and Draco was very surprised when he heard her say, "It must be great to be in Slytherin."

"Where'd you come up with that one?"

"Well, you can be bad, can't you and nobody will say a thing because it's expected. But everyone in Gryffindor is so _innocent_."

"And you're not?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I have a dark side!" she yelled defensively.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I'm meeting up with you, aren't I?"

He considered her for a minute then he shrugged, "True."

Actually he had noted the darker side in Granger before. She definitely had some Slytherin attributes anyway. Like when she had captured that journalism woman (Rita Skitter wasn't it? Draco couldn't remember) in a jar as a beetle and blackmailed her or when she had led Umbridge into the forest, fooling them all, knowing full well of the danger she was bringing Umbridge to.

"I hope this isn't the time I'm supposed to tell you I have a light side," he said with a delicate snort, "because I don't."

"Well," she said in the same tone she had used earlier, "you're meeting up with me, aren't you?"

Again he considered her for a minute then he shrugged, "True."

He watched as she smirked triumphantly, her lips curving upwards. For a strange dizzy minute, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Hermione Granger.

'''''''''''''''''

"Hermione," Harry said, "you've been so bloody distant in the last two days. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, almost dreamily.

Truthfully, she was thinking about Malfoy. The last two nights had been great, just talking to him, even if only for an hour. They sat at the end of the main stairs on that same step, talking. When he thought she wasn't looking, he stared at her and when he looked away, she stared at him.

What was happening to her?

She had purposefully dressed down yesterday just to prove to herself that she didn't care, that she was just doing her night time Prefect rounds (even know they were supposed to be done much earlier) and that she didn't care about Malfoy at all. But her feet had wandered towards that step of their own accord and when she had seen him there, she had been glad.

Now she was wondering whether she had the time to use a Straightening Charm on her hair before dinner.

She was turning into a git; there was no doubt about it. But for some odd reason, Hermione didn't mind.

'''''''''''''''''''''

They were talking about teachers. Draco had thought perhaps it was a risky subject but after they had discussed their days (Granger expanded a little more than before, telling him what Weasley had ate for dinner) Draco felt a new subject was desirable.

It was clear that Draco and Granger did not share the same liking for the same teachers. Draco argued that Snape was a very clever teacher and that his punishments were both fair and justified while Hermione told him strongly that McGonagall was the best teacher to ever been born and that she, perhaps, knew more about Transfiguration than anyone else in the world.

They never raised their voices and Draco noticed that difference between this little squabble than from previous fights. Draco wouldn't admit it to himself but he appreciated the change.

Finally, after one long (and probably the most intelligent either had ever encountered) debate, the two finally settled. Draco admitted that McGonagall did deserve a little respect and Granger weakly said that sometimes the Gryffindors deserve some of Snape's punishments.

She smiled over at him after the debate and Draco was once again looking at her lips. What would it be like to kiss Hermione Granger, he thought again. That one thought had been plaguing his thoughts for the last twenty-four hours.

With one swift movement, his own lips advanced upon hers to kiss her. He felt the jolt of surprise electrocute through her and her whole body bristled.   
  
"Malfoy," she muttered as she sharply backed away from him, "what are you doing?"

He looked at her flushed face then felt a jab of anger. What did she think? Was she that clueless? He was Draco Malfoy. She should be honoured.

He turned and purposefully strode away from her back to his room. He didn't look back over his shoulder but he knew she hadn't moved from the step until he had left, as he didn't hear her light footsteps.

''''''''''''''''''

She looked over at him all through dinner but Malfoy didn't once even glance in her direction.

Why did she have to over react? She groaned inwardly. Yes, it had been too quick for her to catch on but why did she have to seem so angry with him? She was the one who had been wondering at that very moment what it would have been like to kiss him? And the when he had, she had backed off harshly. Where was the logic in that?

Hermione Granger was one frustrated girl.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Draco could feel her eyes on him all day, even when she was not present. He was sitting in the Slytherin Common room, blissfully unaware as to what Pansy and the others were discussing until he heard her name.

"-that bushy haired Hermione Granger girl-" Pansy said bitchily in the middle of a sentence that Draco did not hear.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I was just saying how Granger obviously loves Potter," she said with a nasty air, "and he obviously still loves Chang!"

"Potter and Granger?" Draco said, wrinkling his noise. The thought made his stomach feel odd.

"I say her, Potter and Weasley have threesomes every night!" Blaise Zabini said, forever dirty.

"But she's so ugly, with that frizzy hair-"

"And she's so annoying smart-"

"And them chipmunk teeth-"

"And she's always yelling for no reason-"

"And that blotchy skin!"

"And she's always studying in the library!"

"Guys," Draco shouted, "will you just shut up? Get over it. It's only Granger. Stop going on about her!"

All the girls and Crabbe and Goyle froze, staring at him.

Draco let out a roar of frustration. It was that time, the time they had previously met at for the last two nights, and he was in a very bad mood.

"I have a headache," he said sourly. "I'm going to bed."

He marched off, leaving Pansy to storm, "What's with him these days? Lately he's been all smiley and nice and now he's back to being a cranky old grandfather!"

''''''''''''''''

Hermione waited on the step for an hour past the designated time. Then she sighed, her shoulders low, defeated.

She wiped one lone tear from her face with her sleeve and retreated back to the common rooms, with a heavy weight in her chest.

''''''''''''''''''''

Draco hadn't been at the step that night before and he had no evidence she had been so he really didn't know why he was at the step at the same time, waiting for her to come.

After an hour and a bit he left, with a noticeable frown on his troubled face.

'''''''''''''''

Hermione was lying in her bed, her face tilted to the ceiling, her eyes wide open. She hadn't seen Draco Malfoy for two days now apart from brief glimpses of him in classes… and she missed him.

''''''''''''''

Hermione looked in the mirror. She had spent the last hour getting ready. She knew she probably would only receive an isolated night on the stairs but she wanted to see if he would turn up. And if he did, she wanted to look nice.

There was something like a dull ache in her chest making her feel distinctly miserable. Sometimes she was all right and then she'd want to see him badly.

She would wait on the stairs for him.

'''''''''''''''

He was going to try again tonight. He should have gone the first night. Merlin knows if she had been there or not. Draco hoped she was. Hoped she had to endure what he was enduring. And yet, he also hoped if she had stayed there, that she hadn't waited long, that she hadn't been too cold on the stairs.

They both looked at their watches then looked up to see each other. Draco's face cracked into a smile that he couldn't hide no matter how he tried while her face showed obvious relief. They both stepped closer to each other and Draco began in an apologetic tone, "Look, about that kiss the other night-"

He didn't finish because Granger had thrown herself upon him, capturing his lips with her own and kissing him with a mite he had not expected from any Gryffindor. He put his arms around her somewhat protectively and kissed her back. It felt so right kissing her. They fit together perfectly. He was happy, happier than he had been in so long.

He didn't know how long they stayed in that embrace nor did he care.

'''''''''''''''

The next night, they both sat on the step with her head on his chest, his arms around her, his face resting in her hair.

"Can I call you Draco?" she asked.

Draco, smilingly, answered, "Of course, Hermione."

"I never said you could call me Hermione," she said in a relaxed tone, snuggling closer to him.

"Excuse me," he said in a mockingly polite voice. "May I?"

"Of course, Draco," she replied, laughing.

"It's so late," he said suddenly, glancing at the watch decorating her thin wrist. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'm so tired," she said, "but I still can't sleep."

"You can't sleep?"

"No. I don't know why."

He brushed his fingers through her hair. It was the first really intimate thing either of them had shared and he wanted to help her.

"Maybe if you sang me a lullaby…" she said, laughing.

"I can't sing."

"Pansy always goes on about how you can sing," Hermione said. "Go on, Draco. Please."

"I will if we make a deal," he offered.

She, expecting something awful or cheeky, replied somewhat cautiously, "What deal?"

"I'll sing," he said with a chuckle, "but you have to tell me about your days from now on."

"That's all?" She looked up into his eyes.

"You have to trust me." His voice had an odd hushed quality to it.

Everything was moving so fast for Hermione. She was confused. Her feelings towards Draco had altered so quickly that it was a little hard to comprehend. But she didn't hesitate in her reply.

"Deal."

He coughed jokingly to clear his voice and warned her that she had to live through the lullaby now that she had asked for it without any complaints. Then he sang, the only lullaby he knew:

"Rock a bye Baby

On the er … tree top

When the winds blows

The Cradle will rock

And when the er… cot breaks

The Cradle will fall

And down will come Baby

Cradle and all."

He finished laughing. She joined in.

"I told you I couldn't sing," he told her.

"That was definitely unusually anyway."

"So… your day?" he asked.

She filled him in. She told him of how Ron and Ginny had had a fight and how Ginny had cast a spell on Ron so he couldn't taste his food at dinner and how he had almost cried. She told him of how Harry just wouldn't do his homework and how she just didn't understand why not.

That night, as Hermione lay down to sleep, Draco's voice filled her head, singing his little lullaby.

''''''''''''''

She woke up the following morning, refreshed and new, after what had been a most beautiful non-interrupted night's sleep.

That was when she began to fear that she was falling in love with Draco Malfoy

'''''''''''''

They met up every night over the coming months. They met on the stairs, on that very step where everything had started. Sometimes they stayed there and sometimes they walked around the school. There was always the risk of getting caught but that made neither of them hesitate.

When the nights began to warm and Spring became close, they sometimes walked out in the Hogwarts Grounds. She loved walking along with him, sometimes staring at the stars while they talked and shared things they had never told anyone else.

It occurred to both Hermione and Draco that they both desperately had needed a friend. Draco's friends did not have the brains to understand him while Hermione's friends were too busy for her. Harry and Ron were such good close friends that Hermione sometimes felt that she didn't belong among them. Ginny's was too young and naïve to talk to and Lavender and the rest of the girls in her year were just too silly.

They shared about their families and friends and days and dreams. Together they discussed Hogwarts and how the school could be improved. She discussed House elf rights and he listened although he did seem uncomfortable about it and Hermione knew he didn't agree with her totally. She began to think of him as her best friend and he definitely considered her as his.

When they saw each other in the day, they exchanged secret smiles and when Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe and Harry, Ron and occasionally Neville had their fights, the two joined in heartily, addressing each other in rude terms and laughing about it later.

He never called her a Mudblood though and for that she was glad.

'''''''''''''''''

It was the day of Hermione's birthday and she was excited about meeting up with Draco. He had told her he was getting her something and yet when she pleaded with him to tell her what it was, he had said, "Hermione, I can tell you anything. Things I've never told anyone or even confessed to myself. But I won't tell you that."

Harry gave her a book, which he knew she had been trying to buy and collect for ages now. Hermione hoped she had time to read because with her studies and her ever wandering mind, full of thoughts of Draco, she had a lot to be doing and not enough time to do it. Ron gave her a fancy notepad and pen that had a photo of the three of them charmed to the cover and had the inscription, "The Golden Trio", written at the end of every page.

Late that night, she appeared of the stairs. He was here, waiting for her with his arms folded and a tall white envelop in his hand.

"Is that a present I see?" she quipped.

He turned to face her, smiling. He then offered her the envelope and she accepted it, feeling its smooth cover with her slim hands.

"Just open it," he grinned. "It's not a bomb."

She tore off the top and heard him say "I hope you like it" before taking a slip of newspaper and reading it. Then she looked up at Draco, shocked.

On the paper, it said:

"By Order of the Master of the Malfoy Manor, Mr Draco Malfoy, all of the current house elves residing in the Manor were freed and taken back into employment but only if the House Elves wished. The 453 House Elves are now to be paid £2 an hour and the elves are to be treated with, as Malfoy says himself, "suitable respect".

Draco Malfoy and his Mother are now the only residents of Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy, a renowned Death Eater, was killed in the Last Dark Battle and Draco made himself Master of the house. Although he shares his father good looks, he does not follow his ways.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, member of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has been fighting for House Elf rights for the last two years now. Apart from this occasion, the Malfoys have never shown any support.

But Draco Malfoy, 17, seems to have different views to his father. In a brief and exclusive interview with the Daily Prophet, he said, "House elves have been taken advantage of for many years now and I think it's time that this comes to an end, as my Headmaster also believes. They are not mere servants but creatures and they should be treated with compassion and respect."

The Malfoys, although they have been associated with the Dark Arts many times, are a very respectable Pure-Blood family and it is rumoured that many of the Malfoy's neighbouring pure-blood families may follow this brave and compassionate example."

"Draco!" she exclaimed. She jumped into his arms, capturing him in a strong and meaningful hug. "Thank you so much! You honestly couldn't have given me anything better!"

She knew how much trouble he must have gone to. He must have had to firstly get around his mother and then he must have had to deal with all the House elves, which, Hermione admitted, must have been a very difficult task. The wages for the House Elves would not come cheap either because of the amount of them. She was very pleased at what he had done.

"I didn't want to get you jewellery or anything because I knew you wouldn't wear it. I got you this though."

It was a blood red rose, so vivid in colour that Hermione was almost scared to touch it for a second.

"It won't ever die. It's real but it's ever lasting." Draco smiled. "Like us."

Her eyes watered and she gave him a wobbly smile.

"It's just a token," he said, apparently horrified at her tears.

"You really are a good person, I hope you know that. I know you don't think so but you are. I think I-"

"I'm only what you've made me," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"No, thank you." He kissed her suddenly with every thing he possessed and when he was finished, he whispered, "Happy Birthday."

"It's the best Birthday I ever had."

''''''''''''''

A couple of days later, a Spring Yule Ball was announced to be happening on the 12th April.

"I know we can't go together," Draco said. "I know you want to keep us a secret until after Hogwarts. But it'll be hard."

"We'll meet up afterwards," Hermione told him, "and we'll have our own dance."

Draco brightened considerably.

She knew Draco would see her at the dance and made a point to look as nice as she could. She enrolled in Ginny's help as with all the other girls. At the last ball makeover she had been hesitant, only agreeing to some of their beauty tips and advice but now she let them do the works.

Her robe was a gown of gold shimmer. It was like liquid through her fingers and it caught the light in an eye-catching way. Her hair, also tinted with gold, was in beautiful curls which Lavender, a Muggleborn, styled the Muggle way to give it the more "natural" look.

Ginny coated her eyelashes in mascara, leaving them long and curly. She also applied black eyeliner and Hermione found, when she looked in the mirror, dark mysterious sexy brown eyes looking back at her. Ginny applied fair foundation to her skin, hiding any blemishes and freckles and then applied a light dust of powder. Her lips were then smothered with Ginny's special lipstick, leaving them slightly golden and shiny.

At the end, Hermione felt like she was shining with a golden light.

She thanked the girls heartily.

Ron had asked her to go with him while Harry was going with Cho Chang. Cho and him had finally made friends and had agreed to give it another go. Ginny was sulking and Harry kept looking at Ginny and then Cho with a conflicted expression when they were both near him.

Ron arrived outside of the girl's room. Although he couldn't enter, he waited patiently outside. When the girls finally appeared, Ron didn't ignore Hermione this time. He didn't even glance at Lavender or any of the other girls. No, he had his eyes on Hermione and he immediately started complimenting her.

Hermione appreciated the irony of the situation but apart from that, she didn't get much pleasure out of Ron's attention. She had Draco's now. She didn't need Ron's.

When she entered, she couldn't see Draco. Slightly disappointed, she accepted Ron in his offer for a dance and spent the next couple of minutes avoiding his clumsy gigantic feet from stamping on her own.

She saw Harry approaching them, with Cho on this arm looking pretty although her dress was not very flattering on her quite broad figure. Harry looked slightly odd in his black robes. His glasses were slightly titled and his smile was a little fake. Cho was scowling.

Just as Harry was approaching them, Hermione saw a silver head in the crowd. She turned properly and saw Draco, leaning against the punch table with his arms folded, obviously watching the whole dance with Ron and her. His grey blue eyes were burning and he was smirking slightly.

Then Harry caught her attention and she turned to look at him. When she turned back in Draco's direction, he was gone. Harry's kept smiling and then, when Cho turned to a Ravenclaw sixth year, he whispered in Ron's ear, "Mate, Cho's gone mental jealous about Ginny" before returning back to his bright fake smile and leading the grumpy looking Cho away, stirring her well clear of Ginny's table.

Ron turned back to her, grinning and opened his mouth to ask her-

"Weasley, I think someone's dropped a sickle on the floor. If you're lucky, you can find it." He butted in front of Ron and took Hermione's hand.

"Granger?" he said as if surprised.

"What is it you want, Malfoy?" she said in a convincingly testy voice.

"Oh nothing… a dance, maybe?"

"No way!" Ron yelled. "Go away, Malfoy!"

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said, her eyes bright with surpressed laughter at Ron's outraged face. "Just… go find Lavender, would you?"

The last thing she saw was Ron's face going steadily purple before Draco whisked her away.

They danced so well together. Everything around them whirled and Hermione and Draco laughed as if in their own little world. Everybody was staring… but they didn't care.

Suddenly a hand clenched around Draco's throat. Hermione gave a strange squeal of fright as she saw Ron's furious face. Suddenly nothing was funny anymore. Everybody was quiet. There was no music anymore. Everybody was staring, hostile and afraid as Ron began to strangle Draco.

Draco couldn't stop him. Draco was probably stronger but Ron had an iron grip on his throat and Draco wasn't even facing him. Hermione watched, transfixed and horrified as Draco began to become weaker.

"RON! What are you doing? L-let go!"

Harry ran up to Ron, breaking everybody out of their trance. What followed was a confused jumble of events. Everything happened like flashes of lightening, too fast and confusing to make sense of. Hermione was only aware of the loud drumming in her ear as she heard Draco gasp. Her heart thumped madly in her chest as Harry tugged at Ron. She felt sickeningly dizzy as she looked at Ron's unbelievably alien face that Hermione had never seen before.

People were helping Harry get Ron off Draco now. Draco was kicking and fighting but in his current position, there was nothing he could do that would be halfway useful. Finally in a long withdrawn second that seemed like years to poor Hermione, Draco was freed from Ron's robotic grip.

There was a shocked silence in which Draco gasped for his breath. Ron seemed to come to grips with what he had just done. He looked at his hands then up and Hermione and –

WHAM!

Hermione slapped him so hard that his face was snapped to the side. She was furious and shocked and she raised her hand again to wallop him once again across the face.

Draco reached there first. He slammed his fist into Ron's face and Ron fell over with the force.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione shouted Ron once her inkling of satisfaction after Draco had hit Ron was over. "You bloody idiot! You could have killed him!"

"Oh yeah because p-poor Malfoy! He hasn't ever hurt anyone! I know!" Ron staggered and gave Hermione the impression that he was a bit drunk. "I know about y-you and him. Meeting up with, I mean, in, the corridors, kissing and… you're s-sick, Hermione!"

There was a pause and then Ginny cried, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I am with Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed loudly for them all to hear.

"And I'm with Hermione Granger!" he yelled, "and I'm damn proud of it!"

Their secret was out. Everybody was looking at Hermione and Draco like they had two heads each. Hermione grasped onto Draco's hand and faced her former friends and enemies fiercely. She wasn't scared.

She didn't know what would happen now.

She was with Draco. That was all that mattered. She loved him and he loved her.

They could face everything together.

They would face anything together.

And they could definitely face this together.

She gripped on to his hand and felt his squeeze hers.

And she smiled.

This was formally only a one shot but has no advanced on to a story. So, carry on! :-)


	2. Consequences

I'd had previously thought this only to be a one shot but I thought I'd just continue it on to finish it on a more definite ending! The first chapter is obviously longer than the second because the first was a story in it's won right and the second is only a continuation.

Anyway, read on…

Everyone was staring at them. Everyone. Nobody could believe it. There was a long and deep silence. Hermione didn't really know what to do or say. She was with Draco, which was all that mattered. But she didn't want to insult all her former friends. She didn't want to see their shocked and distrusting faces staring at her like that.

She gripped on to Draco a bit more tightly. He stood by her, protectively, his stance defiant, his expression daring, his devil-may-care smirk in place. His whole stature gave out a "Go on, I dare you, give me what you got" air. He made her feel strong.

This was what she'd been dreading. For everything to just come out like this. But she couldn't keep secrets anymore. Her life wasn't a lie. Draco affected her now in so many ways and she didn't want to have to hide that.

She wouldn't have to worry about that now. From their expressions, she knew that they understood what was going on. And they didn't like it.

Ron was breathing heavily. She was glad she had slapped him. She was glad Draco had punched him. She was glad because she couldn't believe what he had just done. He had tried to kill Draco! Kill him! What he had just done, couldn't be justified. It hadn't just been a quick scrap, an innocent loss of temper. No, Ron had gone too far and Hermione had no problem in telling him so.

You wouldn't know by Draco that he'd just been strangled. Not by a long shot. He stood up tall and proud, the red hand marks at his neck slowly fading. Hermione knew he'd have finger-shaped bruises tomorrow.

Harry's expressions were rather comical. She probably would have laughed at some other time. His face kept twitching, switching between emotions, disbelief, to anger, to confusion, to sadness.

Hermione didn't know if he'd ever be able to understand.

Ginny was angry. Hermione saw her former friend's face turn a steady red and knew that Ginny would not forgive her easily.

Hermione didn't care. She didn't feel like she needed to be forgiven. She hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't her fault who she fell for. These were her friends, her fellow classmates and yet they felt like aliens, merciless and cold.

That was funny, because that's how she used to imagine Draco.

And then the whispers started. "Hermione," Draco said through the rivers of whispers. "Shall we leave?"

She nodded. A desperate eagerness rose inside her followed by a desperate relief. She had Draco. She wasn't alone. Draco would take care of her.

Later she would berate herself on the weak thoughts she had at that moment but right now those thoughts were extremely real and strong.

He led her away as she followed him blindly. She felt as if she was walking the walk of shame.

And then they were just by the door, with every one staring at them, when she remembered what he had shouted.

"And I'm with Hermione Granger!" he yelled, "and I'm damn proud of it!"

That gave her her strength back.

"Wait," she said loudly. "Wait, Draco."

He turned back to her when she stopped walking, one pale eyebrow raised. She turned back to her former friends, her former classmates, her former life and said a silent goodbye. Then she turned back to Draco and kissed him fully on the lips.

Things will never be the same now.

She knew it from the bottom of her heart but she didn't care. She was in Draco's arms, safe, protected and her other problems seemed desperately insignificant.

**''''''''''''''**

Draco watched as Hermione ended the kiss and left the Grand Hall, without one glance back. Draco, unable to help himself, turned back and gave Potter and Weasley one last insufferable smirk. Just for old time's sake.

Then he left, hurrying after Hermione. They couldn't go to their step; the rest of Hogwarts would be milling out soon enough. Instead they walked outside, silently. It was a cool night out and Draco slipped his outer robe over her bare shoulders without uttering a word. She didn't say anything, didn't glance at him, but kept walking determinedly on, her face shadowed.

Draco knew she was crying. He knew without any proof, any signals. He just knew. She made no sounds, no sniffles. Her shoulders didn't shake, didn't move at all. He just knew.

He followed her for a long time as she walked hastily but finally, he turned her by the shoulders. "Hermione," he said. "This is ridiculous. We can't keep walking around all night."

Then he caught sight of her face. Long streaks were on her cheeks, the result of her tears on her foundation. Her mascara hung low below her eyes. Her eyes were large and sparkling. She was still beautiful. Her make up was completely ruined but it didn't matter to him in the least. She looked like a tragic princess, having been betrayed by her fellow toads.

"Oh Hermione," he sighed. He immediately enveloped her in his arms and let her shudder and shake against his chest. He couldn't hear her crying, only feel it.

They stood like that for a very long time, Hermione crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Yet she still didn't move. She stayed in his arms and he was more than happy to let her.

Finally she slithered away from him and sat on the grass. He sat down beside her. He didn't move to touch her again. He knew she needed her space. He didn't look at her, didn't push her. She started out into the distance for a long time, obviously lost in her thoughts.

He let her. He surveyed the scenery with little interest, urging her silently to say something. But he knew she had to deal with this in her own way. Her friends were very dear to her. She was a very loyal person. He knew she felt many conflicting emotions at the moment and he also knew she would have to battle them out herself. He knew her well enough to know that he could not help. He wasn't loyal to his friends; he didn't really care about them. Yes, he felt a sense of loss. His reputation was in shatters and there was bound to be consequences but he was much more worried about her than for any of his problems to affect him.

He didn't really understand what she felt at the moment. He only knew that it hurt her deeply.

That night they sat in a deep silence. Not an uncomfortable one, just an apt one. They sat shoulder to shoulder, staring straight ahead. Both were content knowing the other was there. They hadn't lost the war, they had won.

They would just have to celebrate a little later.

''''''''''''''

The following day was a Saturday. No classes. Hermione awoke and was surprised to find herself outdoors. Then she remembered everything. She must have fallen asleep, she couldn't remember.

Draco was sitting up, looking around. He looked down at her as she got up and smiled. She examined him and realised how tired he looked.

"Please tell me you weren't up all night," she groaned.

"You never know what might be hanging around here, Hermione. It would have been impractical of me."

"Why didn't you just wake me?" she asked him, exasperated.

"You've only been asleep for an hour or two. I figured you needed a rest. It's really early." He gestured towards the half-risen sun.

Weren't you bored? She thought to him, but she was too tired to make her question vocal. Instead she pushed herself a little closer to him and said, "Did last night really happen?"

He caught her eye and slowly nodded.

"What's going to happen, Draco? They're all going to go mad. What are we going to do?" she asked him. Her eyes were dry. She didn't want to cry. Her head was much clearer. She had settled a few things last night in her head. She had Draco and she knew that because of him she'd be okay. She just didn't know how they were going to manage it.

"It's April now, Hermione. We're nearly finished school. It's going to speed by. They'll get bored, Hermione. Some other scandal will break out and they'll have that to gossip about."

She nodded. Not because she fully agreed but because Draco said it and there was always a high possibility that whatever he said was correct.

"Hermione, think of the positive side. No more secrets. We can see each other through the day, whenever we like, wherever we like. You don't have to worry anymore."

She looked at him as the realisation broke through. She knew that her face changed. Because he was right. No more skulking around. No more missing him. No more waiting for the sun to go down desperately.

Her face cracked into its first smile of the day. It seemed perfectly natural for her to kiss him then.

Now she felt the need to celebrate.

''''''''''''''''''

"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked. She could see the concern on his face. She was touched by it.

"Yes," she nodded. She added, more to convince herself than him, "I'm not weak, Draco."

"God bless the poor person that thought you weak," Draco joked lightly.

She gave him a reassuring smile. He kissed her on the forehead and after a minute, a sweet but meaningful kiss on the lips. His kisses always told her everything he was thinking, everything he was feeling. He was worried about her but he had faith in her. He knew she'd be okay and, because she trusted his opinion so much, she knew she'd be okay.

She stayed with him for a long time, in the small hallway leading off from the Gryffindor tower. But finally she walked away from him and told the fat lady the password, aware of his eyes focused on her, even after she had disappeared.

''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco stayed outside the Gryffindor tower, concealed in the shadows, just in case she rushed out in tears. When it became clear though that this was not going to happen, he began to slowly walk down to the dungeons.

Now it was time to find his own bravery.

He thought of meeting Hermione tomorrow. All he had to do now was get into his room and sleep. It wasn't that hard. The thought of his bed was slightly reassuring too. He hadn't slept in quite a while.

He muttered the password and stepped into the cold Slytherin common room.

"Oh, look who it is." Pansy's cold voice reached him before he had even seen her. He looked around and saw more than half of the Slytherin population of the school, sitting on the chairs, knitted together closely, obviously plotting some horrible torment for him.

"Why, Pansy, you recognised me. You must be smarter than you look." He cast her a sneering look up and down.

"Shut up, Muggle-lover," Blaise Zabini said calmly.

"Hermione," he pronounced her name quite clearly, "is a Muggleborn witch, therefore she is not a muggle."

"Her parents are Muggles," Zabini shot back.

"I have never met her parents," he said, sneering. "Therefore, I do not love them as of yet. I'm sure they are rather decent people, all right. Better than whatever monkeys raised you, Zabini."

"My father's a Death Eater. They're better than her parents are, anyway. Bloody bin men, I bet."

"They're dentists." Draco told him. "In fact, maybe you should go talk to them. You teeth aren't looking all that great. Maybe it ruins in the family, you know, from all that death your dad must eat at his oh-so-important job."

"Have you no bloody respect?" Zabini said in a quite frankly shocked voice.

"No." Draco said shortly. "Why? Should I?"

"My father's a Death Eater. Follower of Voldemort. Fulfilling the noble-"

"Quest of clearing the world of all unpure wizards and witches," Draco finished for him tiredly. "Yes, I know. I am aware of your father's strange hobbies. Why would I have respect for him about that? My bloody father was a Death Eater and I had no bloody respect for him. Not even when it put him in the ground!"

"My father's a Death Eater," Zabini repeated sullenly, obviously wondering why this didn't have the same affect on Draco as it did everyone else.

"And Voldemort's dead by blooming Potter. Your father's pretty much unemployed!"

"At least he'd have never done what you've done," Zabini said. "Run of with some Mudblood."

"He would have, had he got the chance. But nobody would go near him, pureblood or not. That's why he got stuck with a ugly mule like your mother."

Zabini would have jumped him, had he not been trained by his father to keep his emotions in. As it was, his vein was bulging in his temple and he was slowly advancing towards Draco.

"You'll take that back, Malfoy," Zabini said coldly.

"And that's why he's stuck with an ugly mule like you for a son," Draco continued as if he hadn't heard him. He'd gone too far now, Draco knew, there was no turning back.

Slowly the Slytherins were creeping up on him. Pansy was smiling wildly, her eyes bulging eagerly. Goyle and Crabbe were flexing their muscles, preparing themselves. Zabini was in front. Draco looked upon his former allies, his former partners in crime, and said the last word before they were fully upon him. "You're pathetic," he told them fearlessly, "all of you. Mere sheep. Cowards. If only you could see yourselves as I see you now."

Draco contemplated briefly on the irony of the situation and realised that only a couple of months ago, Draco probably would have been in the front with Zabini, inflicting the situation on some other poor kid.

Draco saw now what he was and what he now had become. And he was glad. Thankful. Thankful that he had got away before it was too late. Before he had turned into his father, before the effects neither could nor would ever be reversed.

That was his last thought before Crabbe or Goyle's fist smashed into his face.

'''''''''''''''''

Hermione stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. The room went silent. Everyone looked at her, stared at her. She felt like she was naked, standing there, with a spotlight on her.

She stared back at them, defiantly, until some people looked down, somewhat ashamed. Some glared back at her.

"Betrayer…" The whisper passed by her in the air and Hermione turned to the direction at which it had obviously come from. There sat Ginny Weasley, her eyes narrowed, disgust written upon her face.

Hermione stood there, looking for a friendly face among the crowds. There was none. Harry was there, a couple of tables away, simply watching her. His face didn't portray anything. It was blank and unforgiving. Ron was beside him, writing, not looking up with an air of grim stubbornness from him, his face red.

Fine! She thought angrily. She gathered herself up and walked through her staring audience and up into her room. She slammed the door behind her.

Lavender and Parviti were already inside, talking. When Hermione stepped in, the two immediately stopped talking and turned their faces away. Hermione quickly went to her bed and drew the curtain around. She undressed, listening to the grim silence. As she got into bed, she heard the two girls start whispering. Hermione knew the whispering was about her.

She used the back of her hand to push away her one stray tear. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, dreading the time when she would wake up and see them.

She missed Draco already.

**''''''''''''''''**

This isn't the end, obviously. Thanks for reading so far and please review to tell me what you think!

The review button is looking forward to being pressed!


	3. Comrades

Draco wasn't at breakfast.

It was the first thing Hermione noticed as she entered the room. Not all the Slytherin hissing at her. Not all the Hufflepuffs leaning over each other to stare at her. Not all the Ravenclaws whispering and pointing at her. And not all her past friends, the Gryffindors, turning their faces away like they couldn't bear look at her.

No, she noticed Draco's seat was empty.

She sat in her own old seat without thinking, right beside Ron and Harry.

Ron was staring at her, astonished; as if she'd just jumped up on the table and started playing African drums, naked. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to sit down beside him.

Harry's face was twitching. He seemed to be opening his mouth to say something but then closing it hastily and then opening it again. It made him look distinctly like a gold fish.

Ginny, who was sitting near by, was glaring at her and whispering catty comment to anyone that would listen to her.

Hermione, though, noticed this only briefly. Her mind, at that moment, was on why Draco hadn't come to Breakfast. Surely, he didn't care about all the attention they were receiving. After all, if she could go on with it, so could he. He wasn't the one to shy away from this; he wouldn't normally leave her to face these things alone, would he?

No, he should be there, smirking at the students and mocking them all by blowing over exaggerated kisses to her in which she, in response, would do something terribly cheesy, like capture them in her hand and put it over her heart, just to annoy their audience.

But Draco wasn't with her and suddenly she did start to notice all the attention she was receiving. She reckoned, if Draco had been there, it wouldn't have bothered her, but without him, it slowly did start to itch at her.

She started to butter her scone.

Didn't they have anything better to do? Who cared, really, if Draco and herself got together?

Slowly she bit into her scone, not really tasting it.

Slowly, it started to burn. All those eyes on her. Even the Gryffindors were looking at her now. It seemed as if the whole school had joined together to slowly push the outsider, her, out of the Great Hall with their eyes.

She swallowed a part of her scone. It was somewhat harder than normal, getting caught in her throat.

Stop it, she yelled silently. She tried to meet Ginny's glare with her one of her own but it didn't work.

Why didn't it work? Because these were her former friends! They weren't the Slytherins, who had never been nice to her anyway. No, these were Gryffindors. Her house. Her friends. She had memories of them all, she liked them all, and she didn't want them to hate her. She wanted them to like her.

Slowly Hermione stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Class would begin in another twenty minutes. Her chair made a terrible shrieking noise as she pushed it back to let herself out. Then she made her way for the door, trying to control herself, trying not to run, as they all stared at her. Her footsteps sounded very loud to her ears.

She didn't slam the door on her way out. Part of her wanted to but she was Hermione Granger. Slamming a door would be rather childish of her.

''''''''''

Her first class was Transfiguration. It was with the Hufflepuffs. Hermione sat at the back of her class, on her own, and took notes. Professor McGonagall asked seven questions throughout the class that she knew but she didn't raise her hand once. Not even when McGonagall caught her eye when asking a particularly difficult one that she knew Hermione knew.

Her second class was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. She walked down slowly on her own, making sure she was late. As much as she hated breaking the rules of punctuality, she really didn't want to be there when they were all picking pairs. If she was late, Hagrid would either put her with someone who was also partner-less or she'd be left work on her own. She somehow knew that Draco would not be there.

When she entered the class, nobody gave her too much attention. They were studying McGlows, a creature that, when scared, glowed with a strange orange light and burnt anyone who touched them. Neville's hands were already covered in blisters and a lot of other people were in the process of getting burnt. Many of the creatures were making a run for it and could not be caught because of the heat.

Another words, there was the usual chaos of Hagrid's class.

Harry and Ron didn't help her when a McGlow caught onto her leg and was causing her robes to sizzle against her skin, even though she saw them looking. Hagrid helped her immediately and when she offered him her thanks, he gave her a kind smile.

Hermione appreciated his kind smile so much at that moment.

Where was Draco? Why wasn't he at class? Why was he leaving her face this alone?

Near the end of class, Hagrid asked her to stay behind to 'help him clean up.'

The rest of the class shuffled out, nursing their many burns. Hagrid threw all the McGlows into the box without hesitation, his thick skin not as easily burned as his students'.

"Hermione, how yer holdin' up?"

She took one look at his concerned face and admitted, "They all hate me, Hagrid…"

"Nonsense, Hermione. They just ain't as mature as yeh. 'Arry and Ron were looking rather sheepish in themselves. Doubt they hate yeh. Yeh can' believe that! Yeh just have ter hang in there!"

It meant so much to Hermione that he didn't hate her that she gave him a hug and kept saying, "Thanks, Hagrid, no I mean it, thanks…"

Hermione left Care of Magical Creatures with a small spring in her step.

It left her as soon as she realised what her next class was. Potions.

Hermione had to run because she had spent so long at Hagrid's. Although they would be working in pairs again in this class, Hermione did not dare be late for Snape.

When in class, she didn't know where to sit. All of the tables were occupied. She felt pretty miserable at that moment.

"Hermione…" a timid voice said. "Would you, er, like to be partners with me?"

It was Neville.

"Okay," she said, trying to be casual, although her chest was full of relief. She sat down and immediately Neville started talking, fretting about Snape and guessing all the horrible potions Snape could make them create.

Hermione noticed that Draco's seat was empty again.

Snape stalked in and Neville cut off his blabbering.

The class went spookily quiet. Snape began his lesson, teaching them a brief history of the Memory Enhancement potion. The class passed rather slowly, with the only eventful thing being Snape's several remarks to Neville about how he, particularly, would find the Memory Enhancement potion useful if he could just make it right.

Neville was perfectly friendly to Hermione. When Hermione asked him why this was, at the end of the class, he put on a very serious face and said, "Hermione, I know what it's like to make mistakes. I make 'em very day."

Hermione stared at him, her face slowly becoming red, her anger slowly increasing.

"I'll have you know," she said loudly, "that Draco and I are not a mistake. My mistake was ever being sorted into Gryffindor where they are obviously all judgmental immature _gits_!" And with that, she stormed out of the classroom, her face the colour of beetroot.

Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks when she barged past them on her way out, after hearing every word she had said.

'''''''''

"Seen your _boyfriend_ recently?"

Hermione turned at the voice. Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and two other Slytherin girls, Hermione wasn't too sure of their names, were standing there. Pansy was standing in front, having just spoken, and was smirking maliciously.

Hermione was near desperation at that point. She hadn't seen Draco all day. "No," she said. "Do you know where he is?"

Millicent laughed out loud and the other two sniggered coldly. Pansy remained smirking.

"Oh, you won't be seeing him for a very long time." Pansy's eyes were glittering with glee.

"Where is he?" Hermione advanced upon her angrily. "I want to know where he is _now_."

"Slytherins don't like Slytherins that go with Gryffindors, Granger. We don't accept that. Draco Malfoy's just paying the price for his foolishness. Now don't come any closer," Pansy gestured at Millicent, "or I'll tell her to _punish_ you. Bye now."

__

The price for his foolishness?

Hermione was left, staring after the girls, pale and shaking. The Slytherins couldn't have done anything too bad, could they? Could they?

''''''''''

The night passed desperately slow for Hermione. She kept turning all night wondering where Draco was and whether he was okay or not.

She had sent an owl out with a letter to him but the owl had come back with the letter, hooting remorsefully. If an owl couldn't find him, then what hope had she?

She considered going to Dumbledore, asking where Draco was.

But she would be over exaggerating. Maybe he was just unwell. Maybe something had happened at home. Maybe… maybe lots of things. But none of them really fit.

She fell asleep late that night but it was a light and unsettling one and when she awoke in the morning she was no better rested.

Grabbing on her robes and forcing a brush through her hair, she rushed down to the Great Hall, hoping among hope that Draco would be there.

He wasn't.

The day was no better than the one before. Hermione was now left on her own for every class and bitterly wish she had not yelled at Neville for Snape now spent the class making subtle remarks as to why she was on her own and not with the 'dream team.'

Pansy was now her partner and kept giving her smug looks and smirks. Hermione wanted to hit her badly.

By the end of the day, she was tired and stressed. She was panicked with worry. Just where was Draco, and how long could she put with this without him?

'''''''

"Harry," Hermione said, standing in front of him determinedly, "Draco's missing."

Harry looked like he didn't know how to react. His mouth twitched.

"Please," she said softly, "help me find him."

It was late and Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. She had been hiding in the library all day but she wasn't allowed after dark now and was stuck in the Common Room. She didn't want to go to bed, for she knew she would not be able to sleep.

She wanted to find Draco.

Harry simply looked at her as tears started to form in her eyes.

"We've been friends for so long, surely… surely, that means more to you than this stupid thing! Who cares about House Rivalry? Isn't friendship more important to you?"

Harry looked at her for a long time before he walked off into the Boy's Dormitory.

Hermione couldn't believe it! She stood there, shocked and defeated. Tears rolled down her face helplessly.

But Harry then came back down holding his Invisibility Cloak and his Marauders Map.

She watched numbly as he unrolled the map, said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and began searching it.

"Found him! He's…. Where's that? Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! What's he doing there?" Harry looked up at Hermione, who jerked rapidly from her surprised state to a more efficient one.

"I don't know," she said briskly, "but I'm going to find out. May I borrow that cloak?"

"If you are willing to share," he said.

She gawked at him.

"I'm not letting you out on your own, Hermione. If any of the Slytherins catch you out in the hallway on your own without any teachers around… No, I'm definitely coming."

He gave her one side of the Invisibility cloak to throw over herself and their hands met. She squeezed his for a minute and said, "Thanks, Harry."

He smiled back at her, a small sad smile, and helped cover her with the cloak.

''''''''''

They didn't talk as they walked, manoeuvring with experience around the patrolling teachers and prefects.

When they entered, they heard Myrtle talking, moaning more like.

Hermione immediately went to the cubicle that was closed and jerked the door open. Inside was Myrtle talking to somebody and that somebody –

"Oh, Draco…"

Draco Malfoy was tied up over a toilet, his face in bruises. He was naked and humiliated and completely helpless.

Harry helped her untie him. Draco had a gag in his mouth, which Hermione immediately removed.

"I hoped you wouldn't see me like this," he said weakly. The shame on his face was evident.

Hermione was crying.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked, shocked. He had to use magic to get the ropes lose.

"Who else? The Slytherins." Draco seemed quite weak.

"Oh Draco…" she cried.

"Sssh, Hermione, it's okay. I'm okay now." Harry helped him get up then threw his robe over him, even though all Harry was wearing underneath it, was one of Dudley's tee shirts and underpants.

"How could they do this?" Hermione whispered. She touched his face tenderly and he flinched but didn't move away from her touch.

"Thanks," Draco said to Harry once he was well able to stand.

"You're welcome," Harry said, his voice oddly serious.

"What are we going to do, Draco? They _can't _get away with this!"

"I'm not telling the teachers, Hermione. I can't. It's just not the way we do things in the Slytherin house."

"Who gives a hoot what way they do things in the Slytherin house? Look what they've done to you!"

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"You've been there for two days! On your own!"

"Well, no. I had Myrtle for company."

Hermione left out a half choked out laugh. Her eyes were still full of tears.

"You must have been so cold…"

"I'm fine now," he said nonchalantly. "I'm just glad they didn't do anything to you."

They began on their way back, squeezed under the Invisibility Cloak. They knew Draco couldn't go back to the Slytherin Common Room. Harry had an idea to let him sleep in the Room of Requirement. Draco was so tired that he didn't put up an argument.

Hermione wanted to stay with him but Draco refused.

"To be honest, Hermione, my pride's a bit battered and I'm in a foul mood. I just need to sleep now and get over it, okay?"

Hermione reluctantly made her way back to the Gryffindor tower with Harry.

The Common room was as empty as before when they got back. Harry lowered the cloak and examined her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just… seeing him like that. Seeing what they'd done to him, just because of me… just because of stupid House Rivalry…"

Harry hugged her tightly, and whispered, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I was wrong about Draco. I'm sorry."

She nodded against his chest, knowing that Harry was now on her and Draco's side. He was a comrade now, and would be a useful one. Hermione had one of her best friend's back.

'''''''''

Thanks to all reviews:

Snowyangel83 – I will try my best! Thanks! Mystical4 – Cool, thanks! Snowflake-Shona – I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you. ShimmeringEvil – Thanks for the small but nice review. Lewis – hey, who's MP? I'm glad my stories are keeping you amused. Thanks! PinkTribeChick – Thanks, I'm glad you like it. RisingRen – You got me to update this, I was getting lazy (again) so thanks!

Thanks to all reviewers and all the people who are reading this are great! Cheers!

Also, my summer's gone drastically boring! How about you guys?


	4. Sorting It Out

Hermione knocked on the door quietly. There was a rustling sound from inside and then Draco looked out from behind the door, obviously ready to slam it if it was a visit from someone unwanted.

"Hello," Hermione said shyly. She didn't know what to say to him. Guilt had been itching at her all night. She knew he wanted to be left alone but she needed to see him. She needed to be with him. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"Hey," he said, opening the door for her to let her enter. "I didn't know who it was. It's really late."

"Or early," Hermione said vacantly, looking at the sky that was slightly blue rather than black. "Depends on your definition." She turned to him finally, unsure of herself.

"It's okay, Hermione," he said gently. "I'm fine."

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No." He gestured to the books lying on his bed. "This Room of Requirement is really something."

"Draco… I…"

"You what?" He suddenly noticed her troubled expression. "Hermione, I told you, it'll be fine."

"No it won't be," she suddenly burst out. "Look what they've done to you! It's not fair, Draco! I can't…I won't… let them hurt you again. You can't stay in here forever. You're going to have to go back to the Slytherins and they're going to hurt you again… unless…"

"Unless what?" he said sharply. Tension flew in the air between them as they stared each other down. Draco, perhaps from exhaustion, dropped down his gaze to the floor.

"Unless…" Hermione stepped up to him, obviously nervous but determined all the same. She took his chin in her hand, making him look into her eyes again. Draco saw that they were flooded with held-in tears. She slowly caught his lips with hers, something both he and she had wanted to do for quite some time now. Draco savoured the moment, letting everything wash over him.

She broke the kiss, as quickly as she had started it. She watched him for a minute, watched him breathe heavily, then nodded to herself. "Unless we stop this," she said in a calmly detached voice, "they're going to keep hurting you. And I won't let them, Draco."

She dropped his face from her hand, locked eyes with him for one long glance, and then left the room shakily.

Draco started after her numbly.

'''''''''

She'd done it. Hermione left that room and entered her own Common Room without many thoughts that made sense. All she knew is that she had done it. Hermione couldn't remember doing a more horrible thing but she had done it. Her Gryffindor bravery had come through at last.

She sank on to a sofa in the empty Common Room, blinking back tears. She had cried to much over the last couple of days. She could cry no more. Her eyes fixed on the window in front of her, and she spent a long time there, watching as the sky grew brighter and the sun rose up until it was high in the sky, without her really seeing it.

''''''''''

He entered the Great hall. Everyone turned to stare at him. Draco glowered back at them all, his mood foul and dark. He sat down at the very end corner of the Slytherin table and pushed a plate of sausages to him. He ate them, with his eyes set upon each of the Slytherins. He stared at them all stonily, with only a few bold enough to make real eye contact.

How he hated them all…

This was all their fault. Everything. The last two days had been their fault and the would make them pay. The thing with Hermione today was again, all their fault. Draco Malfoy would not forget it in a hurry.

But for now, he had to go to class.

His eyes searched the Gryffindor table. There she was. Talking with Potter. She hadn't looked over at him since he had entered. Not once. He'd talk to her later.

''''''''''''

"Mister Malfoy, where have you been?!" McGonagall was not in a good mood.

"Sick," he answered curtly.

"You know the rules. You have to get a note form Madam Pomfrey! You can't just go and have a lie in, you know that."

Draco just watched her until she finally calmed down and dismissed him to his desk. That had been the fourth teacher to say the exact same words and Draco was getting tired of it now.

He always felt Hermione's eyes on his back, urging him to tell the truth and rat out the Slytherins. He never would though. He wished Hermione would understand that.

He didn't know what she thought she could gain from ignoring him. The Slytherins were not going to leave it be because they weren't looking affectionate.

It was only when Draco was passing by her table when he heard her plan. "Yes, okay, he DUMPED me, are you happy now? The Slytherin dumped the Gryffindor like everyone knew he would and now you can all feel satisfied with yourself! Was he nice about it? Of course not! He dumped me! It was probably all a game to him anyway!"

Hermione was saying her words loudly, so loudly in fact that all the Slytherins could hear her. Which, of course, was what she wanted. They all turned and stared at her, hanging on to her every word. Draco saw Pansy's hands fly to her mouth in a deranged giggle and saw Blaise Zabini rise a cool eyebrow in his direction.

"Draco, man, is it true?" one Slytherin boy asked him at his side. The Slytherins all turned to him. Hermione stopped talking and looked at him. Her eyes were burning. He paused and looked slowly at them all, adding to the suspense. Then he stepped up towards her, took her by the shoulders, pulled her from her chair and kissed her softly as it sucking out her soul.

He broke of the kiss after a considerable amount of time and whispered to her, "Your plan didn't work…"

"It would have done, if you hadn't messed it up," she hissed at him. But she was grinning.

Draco turned and looked at all the houses. "To be honest, I'm getting sick of all this nonsense. Who cares what house we're in? I can tell you for a fact that the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Gryffindor only I immediately yelled at it for Slytherin that it put me in that house. And I also know that Harry Potter was going to be put in Slytherin! So, don't you think it's time to stop being so immature and get on with things like normal?"

"I agree, Mister Malfoy." Standing there was Professor Dumbledore, obviously having heard the whole thing. His eyes were twinkling. "I, myself, was in Hufflepuff and McGonagall was in Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick was in Slytherin. The houses we are sorted into do not determine who we are. And after your great speech, Mr Malfoy, I hoped that perhaps you would stop 'being so immature' as you say and tell me and your other Professors where you have actually been for the last two days."

Draco looked at all his fellow students and broke the Slytherin Code by telling them all, "The Slytherins locked me up in a toilet."

The Slytherins looked at him, appalled, that he could have told on them. A couple of students sniggered but most just stared at him, shocked. A couple of voices exclaiming, "For TWO days?!" could be heard.

Dumbledore turned and looked at all the Slytherins. They all glared defensively back. "I can see things have got out of hand," he said, "and therefore I would like to show you something. Your Transfiguration Class is cancelled. Sit down." Dumbledore moved to the top of the class. "Professor McGonagall, if you could call the rest of the seventh years into this class room…"

Professor McGonagall left and quickly returned with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All looked confused.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said graciously.

They all sat down, their expressions changing from confusion to excitement. They had never been thought a lesson by Professor Dumbledore before.

"Accio Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said. "Now, the exercise is, you are all to put back on the Sorting Hat and be resorted again. You may all be surprised this time around. We have all changed in six years, surely you all realise that. You are not the small people that you were back then. Back then you wanted to be in the same house as your friends. But now… now we shall know once more. The Sorting Hat will not listen to your pleas now, of which house you want to be in. It is going to act on what it sees inside your head. You may all be surprised…"

Dumbledore touched the head and it once again came back to life. It didn't sing, but stared at them all. Draco guessed it only sang when it was sorting first years, to tell them about the houses, which of course, seventh years all should know.

And so the Sorting started.

"Hannah Abbott!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lavender Brown!"

"Slytherin!"

"Millicent Bulstode!"

Draco paid attention.

"Slytherin!"

No real surprise there.

"Vincent Crabbe!"

Draco nearly fell over when it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

And so it went on.

"Gregory Goyle!"

"Gryffindor!"

Draco was puzzled.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione looked very nervous. She cast him a wobbly smile which he returned.

"Ravenclaw!"

Draco listened for the others, amused but not to interested. So Hermione would be in Ravenclaw? The smart people's house. Draco supposed it made sense.

"Neville Longbottom!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Many people looked surprised at this. Neville looked frightened.

"Draco Malfoy!"

He jumped when his name was called and put on the hat. There was a pause. What house would he be in?

"Slytherin!"

Draco took off the hat… and smirked at them all.

"Parvati Patil!"

"Gryfindor!"

"Padma Patil!"

"Gryfindor!"

"Pansy Parkinson!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Harry Potter!"

"Gryfindor!"

Harry looked pleased.

And so it went.

"Ron Weasley!"

"Slytherin!"

Draco found this very amusing. Ron Weasley went extremely red.

"Blaise Zabini!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Draco smirked at him. At least he was a real Slytherin. Then Draco realised that what he was thinking was against the whole purpose of the exercise. So he just dropped all his train of thought and listened to Dumbledore instead.

"You see," Dumbledore said, "A lot of you have been sorted into different houses. People do change; people don't stay the same. You all have mixed qualities. You are not just brave; you may also be smart. You may be loyal but you may be cunning too. In fact, I'm worried that you lot take it so seriously."

Some people looked abashed, others confused.

"Now I would put you into these houses but then I would not be able to punish the Slytherins. So everyone is still in their original houses but I hope you have all learned a lesson from this lesson. Oh, and one hundred points from Slytherin and a detention from all those involved. I shall know. Oh, and I shall reward Draco Malfoy fifty points to Slytherin for his bravery and his rather nice speech."

"Ah, don't," Draco said, smirking at all the Slytherins. "Give them to Gryffindor."

The students who were able to add up the house points knew that this put Gryffindor in the lead. And since it was so near to the end of the year Slytherin would not be able to catch up.

Draco felt a deep sense of amusement and satisfaction. He cared no longer for his house.

Hermione laughed out loud. She got it; Draco was glad that she got it.

''''''''

Draco lay on the bed, looking around happily. His eyes kept moving over to the clock though. He was waiting for her.

Ever since that incident, Dumbledore had allowed him to stay in the Room of Requirement. Hermione was not allowed to stay full time although she was allowed visit him, as long as she wasn't out after hours. Which she normally was.

There was a knock.

Draco had to force himself not to run to the door to let her in. He walked over to it calmly and opened it enough for her to get in.

"Hi," she said, smilingly.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk?" Draco offered. "As celebration? We have studied in here for too many hours."

"We won't have to do that again," Hermione said, smiling so hard that her eyes were crinkled. In truth, both her and Draco had enjoyed their time together, pouring over books and quizzing each other rapidly. But both would never admit it now. Tonight they wanted a reason to celebrate.

They both walked along the Great Hall. It was their last night at Hogwarts. They were graduating tomorrow. Without thinking. Draco steered her towards the Step.

"And this is where it all began…" she said, seating down on that step. He sat down beside her and she immediately tucked into him; a position that they were now well used to.

"I'm so glad I met you at this step that night, Hermione. You don't know happy you make me feel. I know I'm… not great at showing emotions and stuff but I do… I do love you. I hope you know that."

She moved her head from his shoulder to look at him and he was slightly surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Of course I know that, you dummy!" she said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. The tears hadn't gone away.

He watched her.

"And I love you too, obviously," she said, sighing. "How could I not, Draco Malfoy?"

He sighed into her hair, smelling her fresh scent. This was where it all began…

"So what happens now? After Graduation, I mean?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "How about a holiday?"

"Ooooh, can we go to Egypt? I've always wanted to go there… ever since Ron did in…" Her voice faded away but she found it again shortly, "I talked to him today."

"Oh?"

"He told me he was sorry. I know things will never be the same between Ron and I but… it meant something to me that he cared."

"That's good, Hermione." He stared into the distance and imagined them tomorrow. Graduation. Harry and Draco were now friends, bordering on good friends. They had Quidditch and Hermione in common now; how could they not get along? It was hard work, breaking through all the old school grudges. It wasn't easy. But they did it, just as Hermione and Draco had done it. Perhaps it wasn't so hard after all…

Harry and Draco and Hermione would go up together… and maybe Weasley? Why not Weasley? If he was sorry, then Draco could be sorry. Draco couldn't pretend that he was all innocent. Draco had done many things to Weasley too. Maybe, maybe they could get along to. Draco would do it; he'd do it for Hermione. He often saw her happiness when he and Harry were bonding. It couldn't hurt to try with Weasley, could it?

They'd all graduate together and then there was the future. Draco's future. He saw it now and it all included Hermione. It was bright and as far from his future before as it could be. His old future had been dark, uncertain and forbidding. His new one was bright, happy and exciting.

And it was all because of this one step and this one girl.

"Thank you," he said to her.

She snuggled into his arms, happiness shining on her face. "You're more than welcome, Draco," she replied.

;;;;;;;;;;;

And that's the end to this story, Steps! I know it wasn't all fluffy but I didn't want it to be all fluffy. I wanted to make it sort of realistic. I hope I half-way succeeded. Anyway, here's the thanks for the last chapter:

Many thanks to: Foxer, Teri-Neko, Alessandra-Elisabeth (Sorry about the Cho thing. Can we just pretend she's dumb and had to repeat? But well spotted!) Bubbly Blondie, ShimmeringEvil, Ptst (I'd be inclined to agree with you. But no harm done, eh? Thanks for all your supportive reviews in this and in my other stories) and Mystical4

Anyway, thanks very much for all your love and support! Thanks for reading this far! Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!


End file.
